


Sprint

by Jasryl



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Copious Amounts Of Swearing, Fantasizing, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasryl/pseuds/Jasryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trouble starts when Adachi has a wet dream about Souji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprint

**Author's Note:**

> For a [bathhouse request](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=2038303#t2038303).
>
>> As their social link increases, Adachi has a wet dream about Yu the night before he invites him over for dinner and that's the reason why he declines. For being disgusted and confused over developing feelings for a "stupid meddling brat" like Yu.
>> 
>> (A description of said dream is more than encouraged, but not really obligatory!)

Tohru Adachi collapsed on his couch. He contemplated undressing, but he'd done enough work for the day. He shut his eyes. His stomach demanded food loudly. "Shut up." He turned over. His empty insides began to dance, and he winced. "Unless you want to get it yourself, there's no food tonight." Mice must have thrown a party; he swore _something_ was in the cabinet that morning. Or was it yesterday. Everything ran together in this stupid town.

What he needed, was a little sweetheart to run over. _Hunny, I'm home,_ she'd say, before getting her fine ass in the kitchen, emerging with the most delectable dish. He wouldn't have to move. She'd feed it to him right on the couch and then help herself to some nice Adachi-san. Man, that'd be the life.

The life he'd never have. Currently, the next best thing would be that Seta kid. Food was still food, even if cooked by a boy. Maybe next...time... He yawned, thoughts drifting into dreamland.

*.*.*

Tohru Adachi pushed his meager wages to the cashier and exited the convenience store, equally convenient food in hand. He cursed after reading his watch. 19:34. Going home now would guarantee a run-in with the landlord, and he didn't need to hear any more bitching tonight. He'd been reamed that morning for arriving later than usual. Why so late? Laundry emergency. All brought on by a stupid, kinda sexy dream. Could've been better for all the trouble it caused.

"Good evening."

That voice. Shit. Adachi spun, fear engulfing his face. "O-oh. Hey, there!" In front of him stood the star of said dream: Souji Seta. "Um... Isn't it a little late for you to be out? Does Dojima-san know you're gone?"

"Does he know you were at Junes for 45 minutes on Wednesday? Or was that product demo important to the investigation?"

Damn brat. Who spies on someone that long? "Haha, well... He's better off not knowing some things."

Seta smirked and shifted his lean form. Come to mention it, this was the first time Adachi'd seen him out of Yasogami's uniform. A piece of eye candy for sure, sweeter than the treats just purchased. But didn't quite compare to the dream-- naked, bound in black licorice, his feet just missing the floor.

"Adachi-san?"

Yeah. He sounded like that. At first. Didn't take long before his voice filled with lust. The only words rolling off his tongue, _yes!_ and _please!_

"...Adachi-san."

Oh, he listened. But Seta couldn't get everything he wanted, as he was so accustomed. Hell, just the suggestion earned him a few spanks until his breathless cries begged forgiveness.

"Should I help you home?"

A jolt shot through him. He glanced at the hand comforting his shoulder. "What? Oh, no. I'm fine. I'm not gonna head home just yet."

"But you got off early. Do you have something else to take care of?"

 _I do now, thanks to you._ "No. Well... It's complicated." That should've ended the conversation, but Seta's cute face bore genuine curiosity. Maybe even a little...concern? No way. Or if so, it'd be more blackmail.

They chatted a while longer, and he sacrificed Seta to save him from Granny's clutches. But when invited to the kid's house, the first thought in his mind was savory re-enactment. A jump rope would be the perfect substitute and-- he refused. His brain kept trying to poison him. All he needed was to get home.

And get laid.

*.*.*

Tohru Adachi managed the first goal easily. The second...still under construction. Too hard to find a good girl in this shithole, and visiting Okina never stopped being a chore. Instead, he switched to Plan B: Stealth Mode Activated. Whenever Seta wandered into his vision, Adachi busied himself with the investigation. Or high-tailed it. Usually high-tailed it.

He simply needed space. That dream came from spending too much time with the kid. Escape him for a few weeks and all would be well. Of course, avoiding anyone in this tissuebox town proved near impossible. He deserved a pat on the back for jumping over the one week margin.

Then, his streak began to crumble. The doors to Junes opened, and in strode Seta. His face turned left, opening up opportunity. Adachi sped toward the elevator, button mashing. Little by little, the seconds ticked away. Dare he turn around? Would that jinx it? Better to remain oblivious.

The elevator opened, and Adachi charged, breaking up a net of high schoolers. They poured out, complaining at the speed of light. Adachi punched the top level, and watched as Seta's perplexed face disappeared behind a shield of steel.

He grabbed a coffee from the food court, sipping it while watching the doors to make sure his getaway was secure. After 15 minutes, he relaxed, gazing wistfully over the railings. Another day down. His eyes followed the scattering of people moving between the entrance way. A silver head of hair emerged, and a lazy smirk formed around his paper cup. A smirk that melted like marshmallows when he saw who else followed. Hanamura, again? Damn, nearly everyday that week they'd been tied at the hip. With half of Inaba knocking on his door, shouldn't Seta spread the love around?

_High maintenance girlfriend, Hana-chan._

The coffee missed his mouth, dashing down his front. He cursed, dumping the rest on the ground and patting himself with a wad of napkins. Stupid Seta. Justice would be served. This suspicious scoop he discovered would be used for leverage down the line. Adachi tailed the little rainbows. They strayed from all main roads; Adachi put more distance between them. The area they stopped in might as well have been a hole you fall through in Nowheresville.

"Woah...dude, where is this?"

Seta must've been smiling. "It's somewhere not many people know of. I always liked to find hidden places in the city, so I wanted to do the same here. You're the first person I'm showing it to."

Wait. So, they had secret corners? How _sweet_. Alright, time to break it up, lovedoves.

With a cry, Adachi stumbled in on them. Seta looked shocked, but his special friend's expression whirled up with indignation. Perfect!

"I'm glad I finally caught up to you guys!" He sighed in relief. "Hey, Seta-kun, your uncle asked me to escort you home today."

It took a moment to get a verbal reaction, concentration screwing up his face. "Hang on. What did I--"

"Don't ask questions." He started steering the boy away. "Just be glad it's not another trip to the station."

"Dude! You followed us this whole way?! Why didn't you just...say something!"

"Listen kid. Us policemen are busy. It's not like I was tailing you guys at a short distance or anything. I thought I'd lost you!"

Hanamura stewed, and Seta worked out some more confused questions, but Adachi fielded them until they're upon the main street. Seta hurried in front, effectively blocking the path. "Ah... your shirt."

"What? Oh. I forgot I removed the lid and..." He scratched his neck. "After I finally paid off that dry clean bill too." A pair of hands grabbed at his ruined attire, the owner's eyes sharp with focus. "Um...hey..."

"You shouldn't dry clean this. It's a waste. You can fix it normally."

"How am I supposed to do that?" He never understood the cleaner's magic touch beforehand. A DIY future did not look bright.

Seta let go, and motioned back to the road. "Here, you're taking me home anyway, right? I'll do it for you."

The detective stammered aloud, measuring the situation in his head. He didn't want to explain why he escorted Dojima's nephew home, unasked. But skipping another bill? Too good to pass up. "Sure. Why not?"

 

"I'm home!" He called, while Adachi pried off his shoes. "I brought company."

"Didn't I see enough of you at work?" Dojima mumbled, but it's the only question asked. "You look even worse than before."

"I'm fixing him up. We'll be in the utility room."

Once inside, Seta commented lightly on the process as he gathered materials. He gave Adachi the once over, no doubt considering the best way to free him from the prison of fabric. He approached. Adachi adjusted his posture to be more accessible. 1...2... "I'll be back in a few. Undress while I'm gone."

He left.

Alone, Adachi's annoyance to flashed full colors. Guests should be treated with hospitality. It shouldn't be his hands undoing the tie, stripping the jacket. There should be a blushing teenager pulling away his buttons. He sighed and ditched the belt, then ran into a little snag. He'd gone commando today.

His company returned, a bundle of pajamas in his arms. "Ready. Y-- Ah, your pants are okay?"

"Actually... I didn't want to expose myself."

"What does..." His voice died, but his face came alive. "Oh. Then..." The clothes were pushed forward, his eyes averted. "These aren't mine, so just go ahead. I'll step out. When you're done--"

"You can stay." He touched both the pile and Seta's hands. His reward was a shudder and darkened blush. Adachi chuckled, and found himself staring into an insulted countenance.

"Sure." What? "I'll stay. Take these." He wrangled out of the teasing grip, stepped back. Watched.

So, they were playing that game. Well, he did suggest it. He'd have to do something nice if the brat could handle what he was about to unleash.

Unbuttoned and unzipped. His opponent stiffened. He slide them down carefully. Those gray eyes didn't flinch or look away. His entire face was un-phased. "Well?" Adachi asked, kicking his pants aside.

His gaze lifted, blank as ever. "You...need a comment?"

"I guess not. Your stare says it all."

Bingo. His face tinged with anger, and the first time he opened his mouth, nothing came out. "...You're just lapping it up."

"What can I say? I like the attention." He shrugged. "So, is it just me that gets you like this? Or do all naked men excite you?"

A graceful smirk engaged the boy's lips. "Which would you prefer?"

Didn't matter. "Either way, you'll be breaking some hearts, won't you?"

He shook his head, crossed the room and touched Adachi's shoulder. "Just yours." The spot he touched froze over after he walked past.

This wasn't over. "You give yourself too much credit," he explained, following and tossing an arm around the boy. "It would never be that easy to snag my heart."

"I'm a great fisher. I don't let 'em go." He glanced down at the goods. "You should hurry and dress. My family's just down the hall."

Shit. He threw on the borrowed clothes, and studied the operation. Once the wash started, Seta flicked on the faucet and called him over. "Next."

"There's more?"

He nodded. "Bend down."

He did so warily, and struggled as his head was forced into the onslaught of water. He flailed. "What the hell!"

"I told my uncle I'd be fixing you up. This is part two."

He pushed, squirmed, but the punk had him pinned. "What... Is there a part three?"

"Maybe."

He surrendered, allowing his brown fringe to be scrubbed. When the abuse ended, a towel rammed into his face. He grudgingly put it to work. Seta waved his next torture device: the comb. Adachi inched away, clutched the towel to his head. His foe moved closer, backing him into a corner. He wasn't going down without a fight. The last bit of comfortable protection was whisked away, and the bell rang.

_CRASH! SMASH! WHAM!_

_THUMP._

Adachi staggered. His face met the floor. A weight settled on his back. "Better to do this before it dries," an irritating voice cooed. "You wasted time, so I need to get started." The comb raked his hair, and Adachi concentrated on staying still, hoping the room would do the same. He felt twisting on his strands and reluctantly opened a lid.

"Now what."

"Adding some personality."

He didn't like the sound of that. He tilted his head. Nothing yet... Seta reached to the side, and a yellow ribbon trespassed into dangerous territory. "Hey! Who's _personality_ are you adding?" He used the last of his strength to squirm.

"Don't worry. It represents you too."

"I'd have to disagree."

"You haven't even seen it."

He wiggled, and Seta continued to dodge questions. The door opened, ushering in the wind of stilled silence. Dojima frowned deeply at them. "What are you knuckleheads doing?"

"Uh..."

"It's..."

"It's a very short story." As in: your nephew's evil.

The older detective sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, dinner's here." He left, but peeked back in. "Don't be too late...princess."

He should've picked the damn dry cleaning bill.

*.*.*

"Hey."

Tohru Adachi's attention shifted from the list in his palm to a certain boy that brought on a wry smile. "Oh. You again. Haven't we seen each other enough this week?" Last night had been too much for the whole month, honestly.

"No way." His smile deflated. "Aw, did you remove the bows? Nanako said you could keep them."

"As soon as I got home." He didn't mention that he forgot to do it on the way back. But one look in the mirror and--

"Back to normal already?" Seta commented, lightly examining the man's now messy locks.

"Oh. You see, they've been working me like crazy today. Shame, isn't it?"

"Hmm..." His eyes scanned the detective's disheveled attire. "No. I like this more."

"Uh..." Adachi stood there, clueless beneath Seta's approving stare. "Haha...thanks?"

The boy nodded. "Are you free?"

"What, now?" Truthfully, he did need to handle a few time sensitive things. "No, but it's a quiet day." He could've stolen everyone's favorite man. Damn.

"Ah. Alright then. I'll let you go." He waved, disappearing through automatic doors.

That night, Adachi loitered around Moel. Contemplating. He checked his watch. The screen was busted, but readable. He reviewed the day's activities. A half-hour later, still in the same spot, he gritted his teeth. How long did he need to wai-- No, this was his night off, taking it easy, enjoying the night. By himself.

 

Another hour and his legs set course for the Dojima Residence. How dare that brat lead him on when-- voices. As Adachi approached the side of the house, he heard two things. One, Seta. Two, a deep rumble, suspiciously like Dojima, but happier. He peeked around the corner, and cursed. Indeed, the light workload released him early, but it did the same for his partner.

The next day, Adachi accidentally spilled blazing hot coffee on Dojima.

*.*.*

Tohru Adachi had a bad day. He stubbed his toe first thing that morning. The small bit of breakfast he tried to fix had burned. The station's coffee machine broke again. His assignment was to chase an irresponsible couple's monster babies all over town.

To top it all off, the sandwich he bought ended up being crispy black. He picked it apart, chewing away stale bread. How would they feel about an inspection sticker slapped on their door?

A concerned voice broke apart his scheming. "Oh no. Why don't you take it back?"

Adachi swallowed, and regarded Seta with distaste. Was he sneaking up on people now? "Bastards closed right after." He made no attempt to move, but the boy sat next to him anyway. Too close. Adachi sidled away. They sat in silence until he finished what he could, then crumpled the rest and chucked it towards the trash. He missed.

"Nice shot."

Oh, he was in no mood for this bullshit. "Why don't you go home already? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"I don't have a bedtime."

"Really? Does Dojima-san know that?"

This marked the second time an affronted slash crossed Seta's face. "Everyone goes to sleep. What time isn't important."

"But you can't watch late night shows."

"That's what the dv-r is for." Rich brat.

"So, you like those shows? Didn't know you were into that stuff."

His eyes doubled in size. "Wh-- It was just an example."

"You didn't deny it."

He started a few dozen sentences and gave up. "Mnnnnn." He whined in defeat, grinding the heal of his hand between his eyes.

"We all have dirty little secrets," Adachi said, smiling. "The difference is, now I know yours." He scooched next to Seta and pushed him forward. "Come on. I should get you home before you violate curfew."

All protests were lost in the night.

*.*.*

Tohru Adachi watched in dismay as the last of sunlight fell to an army of swirling black clouds. He still had a ways to go. He could take cover somewhere down the road, but waiting what might be hours until things died down? Not very appealing. A droplet colored the street before him. Dammit. His feet upped the pace, but slowed again once the mini bombs began to pelt at a steady pace. No hope.

But suddenly the rain stopped. At least where he stood. To his left stood a mysterious boy who may have developed teleportation skills.

"Nice timing," Adachi greeted, code for _Stopthat'screepy._

Seta smiled. "It comes with being perfect." This cocky son of a bitch...

"Or maybe I'm secretly God, and wished you here."

"Oh? Go on, wish for something else then." The umbrella moved closer, along with its holder.

"I'm not gonna do that. What if I have limited powers in this form? I can't use it up on trivial stuff."

"An umbrella isn't trivial?" Over the scent of wet grass came a blend spices he couldn't place the name of.

"It brought you too."

There must have been a pebble or crack on his side, because Seta tripped. The umbrella snagged on Adachi's arm, and he caught the boy. "Ow. Thanks."

"No problem!" he chirped. "How'd you like my reflexes?"

Seta's blank face rose to look at him, as if trying to find an answer. "Is that why you brought the rain in the first place?"

"Right on target." He leaned in closer to Seta's ear, but maintained distance to judge his reaction. "Wanted to make sure you'd. fall. in. love."

His expression fell into flat lines. "That's so cheesy. I'm not even going to laugh."

"Give me a break here." The weight in his arms lifted, resuming their walk.

"Talk about a missed chance."

 

Their busy conversations lost momentum as his apartment complex patched into view. A pair of eyes dug at his hand, struggling to unstick the key from the door. As always. He twisted the handle, and gave his umbrella man an apologetic smile.

"I...should get home," he said uncomfortably, nearly hugging the umbrella. How rejection must hurt.

Adachi kept the grin off his face. "That's a good idea."

"A-Alright." He turned. "Goodnight."

Adachi waited until the kid touched down a few steps. "But, you know what might be better?" His audience's attention was signaled by the complete halt. "You could stay here, until things clear up."

"...It might last all night."

"So? Tell Dojima-san what happened. If anything, I'll get chewed out for not having an umbrella." Which he did, but lost along the way. It was a crazy day.

Seta faced him, and nodded, glimpses of relief showing. Their shoes flanked each side of the door-- his guests' arranged much neater. "Is there a light?"

Adachi clicked it. Nothing happened. "Ah, it blew a while ago. I don't use it much." He flicked on the kitchen's instead.

It hadn't changed from this morning. Small appliances, the few dishes he had stacked in a short, crusty pile. His topsy-turvy table and pair of crippled chairs hugged the couch's backside, allowing a narrow walkway. Pinned to the fridge was a list of bullshit he rarely checked. Inside, his guest found rows and rows of cabbage. Seta whipped around, a note of urgency in his tone. "Is this all you eat? What do you add to it?"

He gave it some dry thought and answered flatly. Seta's face remained the same. His head swished to absorb the main room. It hosted a sunken couch, flimsy end table, and coffee table pushed to the side after one too many stubbed toes. He did have a decent TV, perched on an old liquor crate. There was slight decorating-- dirty clothes and used bowls, junk mail, and the latest porn magazines. He didn't own enough for it to be a complete disaster.

"Welcome to the bachelor life."

Seta rounded on him, eyes sharp enough to slice. "Do you mind if I clean? Most of this is trash, right? It just needs to be thrown away?"

"Are you that much of a neat freak?" The kid was sapping all the energy out of him, being so amped. "Don't waste your time. It'll look like this in another week."

His eyes softened, the beginnings of a smile working at his lips. "So, you don't care? Where's your trash bin?"

"Somewhere, probably the kitchen." He watched the boy spin this way and that. "I don't have any bags." This should burst his bubble. "You'd have to take it to the dumpster, all the way downstairs."

It did. His face dissolved into neutrality with one look at the gushing rain behind the window. Good. Now, he could have peace and qu-- Loud rustling invaded his ears. Piles of garbage were rolled into a heap near the door. Seta found the bin and loaded up.

"You're going to get my floor soaked," Adachi cried dismally, unsure if he should be afraid.

The door swung open, gray light rushing into the room. It transformed him into a dark silhouette, but the grin still shone in his voice. "Don't worry. I'll clean naked." He left in a whirl. The door creaked and slammed shut behind him.

Adachi approved of this clean routine 100%. It promised an even better night ahead. Seta would reach over him to grab something, but be groped instead. He'd shoot one of those annoyed looks, and Adachi might let him go. Nah. He'd turn the kid into a mess of whimpers and make him _kneel_.

The door boomed open, and Adachi licked his lips, ready for... disappointment?

"How come you're not drenched?"

The boy tossed an unimpressed look his way. "Did you forget who walked you home?" He jiggled the umbrella and continued collecting trash. Lying bastard. Adachi switched the TV on and sulked. Seta zoomed back and forth, inside and out. By the end, his clothes were merely damp. Adachi sighed, lamenting another day ruined. He threw his socks on the floor with a sour face. Or tried. Seta caught them and chucked them to a designated sock pile.

Adachi's nostrils filled with lemon. Under the TV's volume sailed a rhythmic scrubbing. "Why do you bother?"

The program hit a quiet point, as if hushed by the scratching's abrupt pause. "Your environment affects you. Live in shit, you'll start feeling like shit."

"The whole place is shit." Or did he overlook that part.

A brief stream of water ran. "And winter's always cold. You could wear a jacket, or go out in just boxers." Oooh, fancy speech.

He snatched the remote and channel surfed. A few moments later, the subtle scratching resumed. Seta finished the main room too. Adachi snuck a few peaks whenever sufficient bending or reaching became necessary. He paused when the rain slacked, but didn't stop until the room...beamed at them.

"Alright. I'm going to take this last batch to the trash." After returning, Adachi waved his goodbye, and Seta smiled. "I know you won't keep it clean, but if you did, I'd cook for you." The door shut after his farewell.

Fuck.

*.*.*

Tohru Adachi felt no surprise when the dreams returned. They frustrated him, but they could also entertain him. It really only added Seta to the list of people he wanted to bone. A carnal urge. One that, if things continued, might be satisfied. Thus, he agreed when Seta invited him to lunch in the food court.

Adachi examined the board, tired of his typical choices. What else looked good...

A voice punctured his thoughts. "Go ahead. Order what you want. I'll treat."

Great, so he could-- Wait. Seta had an expectant look on his face. If he paid for both of theirs, didn't that make this a... date? His realization must have shown, because the trickster chuckled. Adachi held back a growl and ordered the most delicious menu item, which happened to be a fat, expensive dish he couldn't finish in one sitting. They picked a table near the ledge and ate in silence, at first. Adachi chewed grumpily, but soon fell prey to the heavenly sauces, and grinned anyway.

Across from him, Seta stuffed piece after piece into his mouth. He couldn't help wanting to shove something a little thicker in there. It didn't have to be a cock. Anything would do-- one of those large round candies to keep his mouth open. He'd make Seta lick it down, and enjoy as wasted saliva made trails down his chin.

"Ahh..." Seta froze, food partway to his gaping mouth. He set it down, and rested his head on folded knuckles. "What are you thinking about?"

Gah, too obvious? "Dessert." In the form of a high school boy.

"Sounds good. D'you know what you want?" He flagged one of the workers.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Might as well go cliche. This was a _date_ after all.

Seta slipped him a sly glance, and ordered some elaborate cake from the waitress. He then drowned Adachi attention, gliding serenely along with whatever bullshit topic they settled on. Adachi paused when dessert arrived, but those gray eyes remained transfixed. He absorbed words, and seemed to make note of any subtle posture shifts. It made his heart drum louder. Probably because it felt like the twilight zone.

At the end of one conversation, the boy pushed their plate farther away. "Do you want the rest?" Normally, it'd be instant yes, but this action... reminded him of his most recent dream. A strange fantasy where a familiar hand set down a doggy bowl and told him to _Eat up_. Adachi's face dove in, devouring like a hungry--

"That's okay. It's yours." He sent the dish back to the other side.

"Suit yourself." His fork rose. "Oh, this has the strawberry."

"Wait, let me have that." He reached, but it retreated. _The familiar hand offered a puppy treat, only to pull away._

"Finders keepers." _If you want it, you'll have to beg._

"That doesn't apply here." _An inhuman howl ripped from his throat._

Seta smirked. "Okay, then you can have it." He held the fork between them over the table, clasped tightly. _No, no._ "Take a bite," he dared, countenance mocking. _Kiss your owner where he likes it most._

Like hell. He glanced at the surrounding tables, each engulfed in their own fragile world.

"No?" Seta turned the fork back to himself. "Then..." But dammit, strawberries.

Adachi lunged last minute, mouth open for the yummy morsel. He never reached it. Instead, his forehead collided with another skull and the table rammed his thighs. Simultaneous cries of pain rang into the air. Adachi rubbed his head, indignant glare at war with Seta's bitter stare. But both were drawn away as a clatter echoed in the silence. Nervously, they turned to find the strawberry laced bit still on the fork, just an inch from the ground. Salvageable. The detective faced off against the student, each stomping just a bit closer per movement. Adachi had the advantage. His arms--

...could not have beaten a fox.

 

Afterward, Seta offered to grab another pie. Adachi turned it down the moment his heartbeat picked up.

*.*.*

Tohru Adachi re-activated his plan to avoid Souji Seta. It didn't go well. Narrow hallways, tight corners, rest rooms, the elevator...even when he cut Junes out, there were only so many ways to get around without taking the stupidest detours. Police work kept him busy, and the excuse worked even when it was a lie. Seta sauntered up the first week. And he wore a smile freely the following week.

One night, a text read, _what are you wearing?_ Adachi debated 5 times before deciding he was serious. Another 2 minutes and he figured it best to reply in some way. He could decline easily-- it was sent to his work phone, how careless. But he could use the fun. _same as b4 u_. That same minute, his phone buzzed again. _idk. why don't you tell me?_ Adachi considered, the best conclusion being, _nothing_. Favorable mental image adopted. All that light skin, no doubt blemish free.

 _ok i'm naked on my bed waiting for you. i spread my legs to let you see everything._ Already, his blood rushed south. But he slowed, mid-text. This was seduction defined. If he fell blissfully into the trap now, there'd be no escaping tomorrow... He sent a curt message instead, shutting his phone directly after.

The next week, Seta appeared the same as when they first met at Junes-- face blank, eyes cold. Adachi dismissed him each time. Eventually, the boy stopped asking. He kept his distance, a silent question from across the room. Adachi shook his head, noting disappointment scrawled on the boy's face. Talk about persistent.

An annoying situation, through and through. He didn't need it on top of the daily dose of bullshit. Seta could take a hint, thankfully. In another week, he'd probably stop showing up at all. Adachi used that thought as his pillow, and drifted into a dark sleep.

 _The detective's hands were bound behind his head, twisted topsicles freezing his wrists. He released a shivering breath, though his jaw ached, stuffed was it with cake. Most of it remained in wet clumps on his tongue, but his stomach still stretched painfully. His brain spun in dizzy circles, unable to concentrate on much besides how_ full _he felt. A white hand pressed against his cheek, and Seta's face smiled at him kindly. Fingers, warm and soft, stroked at the space beneath his palm, and a sticky liquid ran down his arms. Seta lapped at the cake in his mouth, siphoning every bit until their tongues met. They kissed and one hand was freed. His icy palm twitched until the smaller, confident one embraced it. When their lips parted, the boy whispered something against him-- a simple phrase._

 

Adachi tried to liven his face up, but it stayed dead the entire time Dojima gorged on a vibrant lunch and _cupcake_. Lovingly packed by his nephew. He offered to share, but that put Adachi in a worse mood. Giving him the night off didn't change a thing. Boring job, boring town. Maybe he'd catch the train to Okina, and just accept being late in the morning. That plan broke the moment he ran into Seta, waiting outside the station doors. Great.

"Do you have time?"

Adachi sighed, not bothering to cover his subtle irritation. "Not really. I have a few things to take care of."

Seta checked his watch. "Later, maybe?"

Strange for him to be here this early. He would have been sent home by their secretary, even if the boy didn't mind wasting a whole night. It made no sense, unless he planned it. "I wanted to relax today."

"I can help you relax," he suggested, his face pleading. Any other time, Adachi would have caressed that look. Today?

He lashed out. "Listen, you buttered Dojima-san up, right? To get me off early?" The kid stared impassively. He didn't deny it. "But then I have to spend the night with you? I can't use it in a way I might like?" He flinched, and opened his mouth, but Adachi cut that off. "You selfish, manipulative brat."

Those gray eyes widened, and something behind them shattered. He didn't speak, or move, but his breathing became shallow, far apart. Eventually, he composed himself and placed a foot towards the main road. He apologized and said, "You have my number. I know your schedule's busy, so call when you're free." He left, taking something with him Adachi couldn't place.

*.*.*

Seta vanished. Or so it felt. He'd broken a sweat trying to avoid him, yet now could not find him even while scouring Inaba? Did he operate some complex radar system? What a pain. And yes, he'd been seeking the brat for a couple days. Not to hang out or anything. But him being absolutely nowhere was somehow creepier than the perfectly timed appearances.

Oh, and to get laid. He had the best chance with Seta at this point. It should've been no problem, but his thumb hovered over the call button too long, and his blood pumped too fast while it rang. Seta's voice came over, and he--

"Hi, you've reached Souji Seta. Sorry, I missed your call. Leave a message for me?"

Fucking brat. He snapped his phone shut and brooded until it rang, 23 minutes later. "Detective Adachi," he answered proudly. Right, like any other phone call. No special greetings.

"Adachi-san? It shows you called." The sound of his soothing voice, with nothing to distract from it, caused his brain to crash. "...Are you still there?"

"Sorry! Had to put you on hold real fast there." His mind scrambled. "Yeah. I...'m free today."

"Ah." Surprised, but not excited. "I have plans. Will you be free later this week?"

Plans, please. Who did this kid think he was? Obviously, his _plans_ should be canceled for Adachi-san. "I don't know. It looks like a lot of overtime."

"Oh. I understand." He remained quiet, probably re-arranging his schedule. "...That's a shame. Maybe next time."

Adachi felt a sharp pain. Static electricity? They exchanged awkward goodbyes, and the call ended. 6 minutes, 19 seconds.

 

He miraculously discovered Seta in a few days later, more proof to Seta being part satellite. "Hey, Seta-kun." He summoned the cheeriest smile. "We had a break in the case, so I'm free again today."

"Adachi-san..." Caught off guard, and...curious? "Ah, you said wouldn't be free, so I made other plans." Dammit. What, did he need an _appointment?_ Phone Nanako-chan, she'll pencil you in? "If it's going easier for you, then how about tomorrow?"

Shit. He needed to locked this down. "Sounds good!"

Or, it had at the time. A massive pile of stupid flooded the station, and he missed their... _designated time of meeting_. Despite sprinting all across town, all he earned was a sympathetic smile and, "Maybe next time."

 

Tohru Adachi dropped all cloaking methods. He stood outside the school gates, prepared to ambush a silver haired student. The doors burst open, unleashing a mass of bobble-heads. He scanned the crowd, not finding the one he needed. He double checked their backs on the way downhill. Nothing. He might have stayed after for a club. Shit. Adachi whipped out his phone, ready to call when the doors opened one more time, and the object of his long search strode forth. Adachi's face lit up, but he controlled it, prepared to greet the kid with finesse. But the doors swung apart yet again, a shout not far behind. "Partner, wait up!"

Yosuke Hanamura flailed, trying to balance on one foot as he stared past his precious _partner_ to the detective. They locked eyes once he steadied, and simultaneously glanced away to the boy stuck between them. Seta's head ping-ponged, but he stayed rooted. No problem. Adachi walked forward, positive his adult legs would carry him to the destination far more quickly than-- Hanamura dashed, embracing his puppy behavior to the fullest. NO. This was is actual day off, one he hadn't seen in months. Yet, here he was, watching it slip away as Hanamura's hand closed on--

"SETA-KUN!"

The prized student turned at the sound of his name, as though lasso'd. His ratty friend missed his shoulder by a fraction, falling face first into the pavement. Seta twirled, and checked on his friend, only to verify a necessary trip to the nurse. They disappeared into the building once more, but Seta ditched the mutt and ran back out in less than 5 minutes.

"Adachi-san," he greeted, curious, surprised, and _excited_. "Why are you here?"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, you know. I have off and..." Careful. "Thought I'd...spend the day with you." Tick tock. Every moment that passed without reply kicked his nerves.

Finally, he nodded. "Alright. There's somewhere I've wanted to take you."

"Perfect!" Locked and secured. Suck it, Inaba.

They set down the same path upon which he trailed Seta and Hanamura. There weren't any strange questions, so he could relax. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a secret place."

"Do your friends know?" he asked as they changed course to more unfamiliar territory.

Seta shook his head, and Adachi noticed the wind continued to pick up his bangs even afterward. "It's just for you."

Just for-- _pitta pat, pitta pat_. The afternoon sky drew his attention upward, and he focused on the scattering of ivory clouds. When they stopped, it was thanks to a gap in the road. One he'd need a javelin to jump. He opened his mouth, but couldn't find Seta. Did he drop off the ledge? Adachi should've heard--

"Watch yourself." A large plank nearly wiped him out. Seta positioned it between the edges of land, like a bridge to hell. No way that was safe. Someone was getting pushed off, and it wouldn't be Adachi. His companion smirked, reading the aversion on his face. "What? Trust me." Pfft. "I've been over it a dozen times."

"By yourself, right? How do you know it'll hold two people?" Eyeing the thin board only heightened his suspicions.

"Oh... Were we crossing at the same time?" He moved in closer. "Want me to...hold your hand?"

"Wha--" He staggered back. "No! If that happened, we'd both fall over." And the rocks below didn't look so cozy.

"Then I'll go first." He placed a foot on the plank. "Problem solved."

Adachi folded his arms and tapped his fingers. He watched the teen walk partway, steady and precise. Simple as it appeared, his own shoes had less traction, so crossing might be... No, he wouldn't be shown up so easily. He'd take his time, and all would be fine. A gust of wind rattled the trees. His eyes shot to Seta, who merely paused, waiting for it to pass. No harm done. A frown pulled at the detective's face, and his attention fell to the plank's edge, pushing up the ground. He nudged it innocently, and smiled when Seta stumbled slightly. It'd be so easy to tip this over and watch his fall to a...well, the canyon wasn't deep enough for death, unless he landed at a bad angle. But it would result in many broken bones. He stored the scenario for later, priorities for tonight circling a different pleasure.

He wiggled it a few more times, personal thrill achieved, but the brat landed safe and sound on the other side, waving for his turn. Sure. No problem.

He tested his weight before placing one foot before the other, nice and easy. It swayed, regardless of how slow he walked. He accelerated, to get it over with. The wood dipped as he neared the middle, and it felt as if he grew shorter.

"Slow down!"

He batted away the worry, and continued at his hurried pace, rocking himself along with the uncertain footing. "See?" he called, risking a glance up to spot Seta's mild panic. "It's a bree--" As if summoned by name, the wind threw a violent punch to his shaky frame. His arms tilted, and he felt his body fall side-ways... He hung there, balanced on one leg for 5...10...he didn't count seconds. His foot met the plank again, but he refused to move until some woodland creature from behind startled him forward. The plank wavered, and he teetered dangerously until his feet met stable ground. He could kiss it, but he wasn't into that.

Seta sighed his relief and lead them forward. Adachi glowered over their shoulders at the makeshift bridge, wishing it good riddance. ...Or not. "We have to go back over that, don't we."

"No." What... "There's a path some ways down," he explained before catching the look on the other's face and holding back a laugh. "I thought you'd enjoy it more." This sick son of a bitch... "Almost there. Close your eyes for me?"

He obeyed warily. Seta snatched his hand and pulled him deeper into the unknown. His ears picked up a familiar hush, like water. He cracked an eyelid to see the trees thinned enough to reveal striking blue horizon and-- he accepted full darkness again as Seta's head began turning.

The grass diminished until their feet only beat into the dirt. Sunlight exploded past his fragile guard, and he flinched to the side. His hand was freed. "You can look now." Sure, if he could see. He shielded his face and peeked at their surroundings. Barren, juxtaposed to the sky's vivid light. Most importantly, the road dropped off not far ahead-- a cliff beckoning death.

"Pretty cool, right?" The smiling teen faced him on his walk to the edge. "I mean, you could just fall...right off--" Adachi seized him around the waist, not ready to attend this kid's funeral. He received an odd look in return. "I wasn't going to do it."

"Oh? Good." He released him fast enough to cause a stumble back. His hand was grabbed for support, and it yanked them both closer to the edge than he desired. "This had better be stable."

"I'm not sure. I never tried it before." He tentatively pressed another foot back, not bothering to check behind. One, two...three... ...four. Surprise lit his face, and he clutched Adachi's other hand, expression descending into mischief. "Stay still."

He tried, but the better solution was to plant his feet and anchor his weight as Seta leaned back. Like a fucking vacationer. "I should let you drop for this shit."

No response. At least, none verbal-- he bent further until his torso curved against the sky. Closing his eyes was the last straw. Adachi loosened his grip, letting gravity jerk the other's body briefly. Fear flashed through his gray eyes and Adachi showcased his own grin. A friendly reality check.

Seta tightened his hold. "Do it again." Nope. His shoulders shifted fluidly, and he urged the detective with another nod.

Adachi indulged him another way. He chanced his own step forward, calling strength to his arms until he settled. His charge gasped, another set of feet scrambling as he plunged further into nothing. It was like watching his heartbeat patter away; the boy struggled for ground as his heels hung over the cliff. Adachi didn't stop. Delight pumped through his veins, absorbing the other's exhilaration as he was eased closer to death.

His lids fell shut against the wind's violent eruption, knocking them both around. Adachi squeezed to maintain hold, but his palms were slick. Seta didn't appear to mind, or have the decency for concern. His mouth opened a fraction. Adachi's mind slipped, dousing those pure cheeks in a rose colored blush. His voice, a barely audioable whimper--

"What is it you want?"

He cursed. Seta fell further, sharp intake of breath and momentary bliss crossing his face. He should've reigned them in then, but he couldn't. His mind wound around the question like the wind did their bodies. He wanted plenty of things. A new car, a new city, a new _life_. But that hadn't been the proposition.

One of their hands slipped, and his own breathing stuck in favor of balance wrangling. A palm touched his cheek. "This?" he prodded, the single word almost lost. "We can stay like this. Nice. Isn't it?" For whatever reason, yes.

The hand coursed down his neck, set upon his shoulder and _pushed_. Adachi staggered back a couple steps, hands unlinking. Seta fell into him, warmth mixing where their bodies met. "But I'll bet you'd take this too." A hand splayed against the detective's back, trailing past his waist and cupping his ass. Adachi's hips sought contact in front of him, but never found it. "Wait. More options." He didn't need them. One press away from satisfaction...

The hand left his backside, squeezed his elbow instead. "Or maybe you want..." A finger slithered down his arm, traced a design in his palm. "...this." Seta angled his face and leaned in, entwining their hands before he stopped, just short of a kiss. Adachi hesitated-- one second, that was it-- and felt that fucking smirk again. "Go on. Kiss me."

He did just that-- but not through Seta's sorry set-up. He pushed back a curtain of silver strands and _smooched_ his forehead. The teen stepped back, his confused face overcome with slow terror as his foot met nothing. Adachi lunged forward. His arms swept Seta towards him where a proper kiss was delivered.

Seta's hands clasped his shoulders as he met the kiss with gentle pressure. Adachi's lips curled this time, and they parted shortly after. Lo and behold, the punk found something to grin over regardless. "You still picked that route."

"No," he corrected. "That was option four-- none of the above." In response to the doubtful look, he finished, "Let it run its course."

Seta chuckled, and tugged him down for another kiss.

Unfortunately, the "course" did not lead to him getting laid that night.


End file.
